


Rambling Juhaku Thoughts

by cursedcuriosities (SetsuntaMew)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived From judaryuu Blog, M/M, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/cursedcuriosities
Summary: This is in response to an ask from an anonymous tumblr userplease talk about juhaku literally anything about juhaku i need u to do thi sOriginally posted September 20, 2015 on my tumblr.





	Rambling Juhaku Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to an ask from an anonymous tumblr user
> 
>  
> 
> _please talk about juhaku literally anything about juhaku i need u to do thi s_
> 
>  
> 
> [Originally posted September 20, 2015 on my tumblr.](http://setsuntamew.net/post/129475546333/please-talk-about-juhaku-literally-anything-about)

I can’t even direct my thoughts half the time when it comes to juhaku tbh, I just scream into the void!! 

but I really like to think about what daily life would be like with them, either in the brief window of time between after Hakuryuu killed Gyokuen but before the fight with Alibaba & Aladdin OR an imagined future after Judal finally returns from his adventures with Alibaba and the dragon, when he finally gets to take his place next to Hakuryuu as his magi. 

because it’s obvious that the two of them support each other in ways that aren’t necessarily physical, or noticeable to most people around them, but in unspoken ways that just makes life easier for the other in th subtlest way. Judal subconsciously standing on Hakuryuu’s left side where his vision is worse, Hakuryuu remembering the important things so that Judal doesn’t have to stress about it… and just the reassurance that comes from knowing that there is another person out there that feels the way you do, that went through similar life experiences and came out of them with the same morals and values. 

Hakuryuu struggles with his own self worth, with feeling inadequate…. he tried to tell Zagan that he wasn’t worthy of the metal vessel, remember? those feelings don’t go away just because you’ve accomplished more things, they can eat at your very core if you’re left with just your own thoughts and surrounded by people who seem to do so much better. I can’t imagine that Gyokuen was very good for his self esteem, either. but Judal saw the youngest cry baby prince and saw the potential for greatness in him, and spent years pushing for Hakuryuu to accept his help, to accept the encouragement he wanted to offer. 

and so with Judal at his side, Hakuryuu has someone who actually believes in him, who sees all this power and drive and tells Hakuryuu to go for it, go after his goals. are they both bad people? in a lot of ways, yes. murder isn’t usually something that should be encouraged. but having evil goals doesn’t make them easier to go after??? and they were what Hakuryuu wanted but didn’t have the confidence to try for on his own. 

I’m really sorry for this disorganized mess of feelings but here you go, some of my favorite juhaku feels.


End file.
